disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Witch (Into the Woods)
The Witch is the secondary antagonist in the 2014 film Into the Woods. She is loosely based on the Witch from the Rapunzel fairy tale. Background The Witch makes a deal to lift the evil spell she placed on the Baker's household if they collect the items to help restore her beauty. Personality The Witch, rather than being truly evil, simply distrusts people and the world in general and tries to keep Rapunzel sheltered from it. In the play, Rapunzel is among those killed by the Giant, hinting that the Witch's eagerness to sacrifice Jack is partly due to her grief for her lost daughter. In the film, Rapunzel's fate is unknown, although the Witch still expresses strong grief from Rapunzel's departure. into the woods The Witch is first seen barging into the home of the Baker and his Wife, whom she lives next door to. She tells the couple that when the Baker was a young child, his father stole from her vegetable garden to feed his wife, who was expecting a second baby. She was then a beautiful young enchantress with a magic garden. But after the Baker's father stole her magic beans, she was cursed and turned into a hideous hag. As revenge, she takes the family's newborn daughter to raise as her own, naming her Rapunzel. She then curses the entire family, so the Baker would never have children of his own. She tells the baker and his wife that if they can find her a white cow, a red cape, a golden slipper, and yellow hair before the third midnight to come, then she can reverse her curse and will gift the couple with a child of their own. During the journey, the witch continually appears to intimidate the couple and rushes them to find the ingredients as fast as they can. Meanwhile, as in the original fairy tale, the Witch raises Rapunzel locked in a tower, refusing to allow her outside. When she discovers Rapunzel has been visited by a Prince, the Witch banishes her adopted daughter to a swamp after cutting off her hair. After the Baker and his Wife finally find the right ingredients, the Witch returns to her former self and gifts the couple with a child. She then attempts to reconcile with Rapunzel, but the girl refuses to return to her The Witch then discovers she has lost her magic powers. Soon after, a giant (who was the wife of the giant that Jack had killed earlier in the film) comes down to the ground and demands that the villagers hand over Jack, causing much destruction. The Witch's magic garden is destroyed, except for a few of the beans. Eventually, only a small group, including the Witch, the Baker, Cinderella, Red Riding Hood and Jack are left. The Witch suggests that they hand Jack over to the giant, but the rest of the group refuse to do so. However, they soon start fighting over who is responsible for the Giant's presence, and soon they all turn on the Witch, deciding it is her fault for growing the magic beans in the first place. Hurt and fed up, the Witch gives up on the main characters and begins to hurl several magical beans into the ground, expecting to be cursed again with ugliness. She is then sucked down into a tar pit and presumably dies. Trivia * Stephen Sondheim, the composer of the music for Into the Woods, wrote a song especially for Streep's character called She'll Be Back; however, the song was cut due to time constraints. * In the original Broadway production, the Witch was portrayed by Bernadette Peters. Category:Antagonists Category:Live-Action Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Into the Woods villains